Just A Little Magic
by ZivaZiDavid
Summary: Alex is bored one night and uses magic to have some fun. I suck at summaries so just read. WARNING! CONTAINS SEXUAL SCENES WITH A MOTHER AND A DAUGHTER! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! thank you! NOT FOR CHILDREN 18 PLEASE!


Just A Little Magic

Alex sat down on her bed bored out of her mind. She had looked through every magazine and been on every website that caught her eye. Still she wanted more. She was bored. Harper was away for the weekend and Justin, Max and her Dad, had gone fishing. She knew her mother would be out for a few more hours, so she grabbed her wand and did a small spell. Soon she flashed to a strip club she had been to many times before. She waved her wand and flashed on some very reveling clothes. She walked up to the bouncer.

"Hey, Sassy Star! Haven't seen you in while. Your dressing room is waiting for you." The guy said stepping aside letting Alex or Sassy Star, in to the club.

Alex went to the back of the stage and got into her dressing room. She looked herself in the mirror and clamed her hair before taking her jacket off, reveling her studded bra. She had a black studded bra, with matching black underwear and long boots that reached all the way up to her thighs. The boots wear 4 inches tall and had spikes in the tips and laced up the back. Alex put her hair in two pig-tails before walking out to the stage.

"Ok all you naughty little ladies. Are you ready for the main attraction?" The announcer said in a deep male voice. The crowd cheered loudly. "Put your hands together for Sassy Star!"

Alex turned around and began swaying her hips as she walked down the runway to the pole that was placed at the end. She wrapped her right leg around the pole and spun around. It was ladies night at the club. All the women were lined up at the base of the stage. She walked by the ladies as they stopped her to place money in her boots or panties. She walked back over to the pole and reach behind her and pulled the string that held up her bra. She let the small bra fall reveling her firm C cup breasts. The crowd of women cheered even louder. Alex swirled around the pole and then jumped off the stage to the different tables that had poles in the middle. She received money at each table until she came to the last table before the stage. She looked at the woman sitting down and her eyes got wide.

"Mom?" Alex whispered to herself.

Teresa looked up to meet the woman's eyes and gasped. The woman dancing for her was her own daughter. Topless and sexy. Teresa tried to grab Alex but Alex jumped on to the stage. Did a small twirl around the pole and walked away after collecting the rest of the money.

-  
Alex sat in her dressing room in shock. What the hell was her mother doing there. Now the big secret was out. She knew her mother would kill her as soon as she got home. Alex counted the money, paid the owner and bouncer then poofed back home.

-

"ALEX!" Alex heard her mother call her name. Alex walked down the stairs to meet her mother in the living room.

"ALEX! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING AT THE DAMN CLUB!" Teresa yelled at her daughter. "AND YOU WERE TOPLESS DANCING?"

"Mom, I do it only for the money. I've never done anything else. Besides, no one know who I really am." Alex said with a shrug. "And what the hell were you doing there? What would Dad say?"

"Don't you dare change the subject!" Teresa got up close to Alex. (Oh god! Alex was so hot dancing like that. Wait why am I thinking this? I'm her mother! But she has the perfect body! Fuck!) Teresa said in her mind.

"Come on! I only do it a few times a month. Dad is so damn CHEAP, I needed to fine a way to get some money!" Alex said to her mother. She looked her mother. Teresa was wearing tight black shirt with a v-neck. The shirt displayed her cleavage perfectly. (Oh, I wanna suck those in my mouth. I wanna taste her. Wait what? Did I really just think of my mother like that? Well she is sexy. Fucking shit!) Alex thought.

Without another thought, Teresa pulled Alex in for a kiss. Alex felt her mother's lips on hers and leaned in to the kiss. Alex grabbed the back of Teresa's head and deepened the kiss. Alex shoved her tongue into Teresa's mouth and explored. They broke the kiss for air and looked into each other's eyes.

"Want you….." Was all Teresa could get out.

"Now you want this?" Alex said motioning to herself.

"Don't be a fucking tease!" Teresa said then lunged forward to push Alex on the couch.

"I like this side of you, Mother." Alex said breaking the kiss.

"I want to taste you…." Teresa grabbed Alex's pants and fumbled with her belt.

"Here let me help.." Alex said a few words and both her and Teresa were naked.

"What was that spell?" Teresa asked.

"Just a little magic…." Alex said shoving her mother head between her legs.

Teresa didn't complain, she just started licking away at Alex's clit. She stuck her forefinger inside Alex's wet core. She pumped in and out of Alex with her finger and sucking on Alex's clit. Alex moaned loudly as Teresa ate her out.

"I want you inside me!" Alex said between moans.

"But how?" Teresa said getting up from between Alex's legs.

"Like this…." Alex mumbled a few more words and waved her wand.

Teresa looked down and saw her womanhood turn into a large throbbing cock. Alex made sure the cock would be big. It was 11inches and 2inches thick. Slowly Teresa stroked her new member.

"Shove it in me…Please…..Fuck me…" Alex begged.

"Hold still…." Teresa lined up her hardened member and slowly push inside Alex. She felt a barrier. She looked at her daughter.

"I told you…..I never did anything else. Please pop it… Please…" Alex begged.

Teresa cupped her daughter's cheek and kissed her. "This is going to hurt for while." she said then pushed harder into Alex. Alex gripped the couch and felt her cherry pop. She felt a sting of pain rush through her as her mother slipped further inside her.

"Oh FUCK!" Alex yelled.

"Breath, It will go away in a bit. Do you want me to start moving?" Teresa asked.

"Please, move." Alex said.

Teresa pulled out and slammed right back in. After a few minutes of taking it slow Alex begged for her mother to move faster and harder.

"P-p-please! F-faster! H-h-h-harder! OH FUCK YES! I'm CUMMING!" Alex screamed as Teresa kept a fast pase.

"Ah! I'M CUMMING TOO!" Teresa screamed as she felt Alex's walls tighten around her cock. Alex released her organism as Teresa shoved her cock inside Alex once more before releasing her seed deep inside Alex's womb.

"Oh god! You are so good." Alex said as she came down from her high. "How can I repay you?"  
"No need. Tonight was about you." Teresa said picking Alex up to take her to her room.

"I can walk, you know."

"I know, I just wanna carry you." Teresa placed Alex on her bed and crawled in with her.

"Oh, I almost forgot…..' Alex waved her wand and said a few words and Teresa's cock was replaced by her womanhood.

"Thank you." Teresa said before falling asleep cuddling her daughter.

-

(2 Months Later)

"Mom, we need to talk." Alex said coming down from her room.

"What's wrong?" Teresa asked.

"Can we talk alone?" She whispered.

"Yes, come on." Teresa followed Alex to her room before shutting the door. Teresa Sat on Alex's bed next to Alex. "Now, What's wrong?"

"Mom, I'm pregnant. Your gunna be a father/grandma." Alex said handing the pregnancy test to her mother/lover.

"Well, this is a lot more than A little magic now." Teresa said rubbing her forehead.

[Not sure if I want to continue this story. But if you want me to, just review and I might work on another story to continue this one.]


End file.
